


Instinctual

by ParadoxWitch



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Awkward Romance, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxWitch/pseuds/ParadoxWitch
Summary: After an incident, Sephiroth gins to worry about his bond with Cloud and their unborn Child





	1. Chapter 1

Sephiroth sat quietly he wasn’t due back in Midgar for another two weeks but he & his team were able to clear out a group of avalanche members working with Wutai soldiers. He couldn’t wait to land by the time he landed if he hurried he could stop by his office to drop off his report & meet up with Cloud. Just the thought of the teen was enough to put a smile on his face. normally he wouldn’t care about being away from Midgar but since he had started dating the blonde he found himself feeling homesick, as placed his hand on the black bag in the passenger seat he thought to himself “hopefully this makes up for missing his final. Maybe on the way home we can pick up dinner & find a good movie to watch together” Sephiroth was so wrapped up in his thoughts when the pilot announced they would be landing soon he nearly jumped but he began putting away his mission report.

As he entered the main building he was immediately embraced in a tight hug “SEPH!” you’re home early!” the voice was all too familiar and though he wouldn’t admit it he missed the hyperactive soldier

“Hey Zack,” he said in a rather clipped tone, he actually didn’t mind Zacks “I trust you’ve been staying out of trouble?” 

“Define ‘of’?’ Zack said happily “Since you’re back early why don’t you join spiky & I for lunch” Zack was abruptly cut off by a loud siren and a voice.

“All available soldiers please report to the underground reactor, nonessential personnel please evacuate the area”

Handing his bag to a passing Turk he said “see that it gets to my office, come on Zack lets go” he said as he began making his way towards the reactor. As they arrived, he couldn’t help but notice Zack seem to be worried it appeared that he was searching for someone. That wasn’t unusual unlike himself Zack was very friendly & popular so it made sense that maybe one of the young man’s friends was here but there was no time for that.

“Tseng, what’s going on ? he asked.  
Tseng quickly began giving him a brief explanation of what’s going on “we are unable to get near sector 20 due to a mako leak” he said taking a look at his tablet  
Zack and I will clear out the monsters, Zack come one”

“Tseng, have you seen Spiky?” Zack asked worriedly. Tseng typed quickly before giving Zack a sympathetic look “says here cadet Strife is unaccounted, it doesn’t mean he’s in there it just means he may not have been put into the system and is standing in line” Sephiroth hear clenched, Cloud could still be in there? But why he usually was assigned to gaud the area around sector 7. Without a second thought, he moved towards the sealed door. Once inside Sephiroth spoke “why was Cloud reassigned?” he asked Zack  
“For his safety,” Zack said quietly, Sephiroth knew about the bullying had something happened while he was away if things had gotten bad Zack would have filled a report and handled it personally. “I thought he would be safe here” he whispered. Sephiroth would have demanded he explain but right now they had a job to do.

It took them nearly 3 hours to clear the upper levels the monsters here was different and unlike anything he normally saw in the reactors, he Zack noticed 

“what the hell is this thing? All the monsters down here are just weird even the normal beasties are stronger.” Zack said nudging the creature's body with his boot.

“I’m not entirely sure, it doesn’t look like it was mutated by the mako” Sephiroth said and he scrutinized the creature. This creature looked like an intentional mutation. “Come on lets keep moving another 2 hours later and Sephiroth's head had begun to hurt but they had eventually reached the sealed doors of the main reactor.

When the doors opened Zack & Sephiroth stopped in their track but it wasn’t the large creature that appeared to be part Malboro it was an unmistakable blond air attached to the body on the floor.

“first opening get to cloud” Sephiroth ordered. Of all the monsters they had faced this was as tougher but Sephiroth took it down easily and rushed over to Zack who was kneeling next Cloud

“he’s alive but he needs a medic,” Zack said holding the blonde’s hand Sephiroth couldn’t help but noticed the blue tint to Cloud’s lips as he left to call for help. When he returned Zack as speaking softly to Cloud he only moved away once the medic team arrived.

“Call the medical lab and tell them we have a head injury that we can’t transport to the hospital,” the medic told his partner and they carefully moved Cloud to a stretcher “general can you hold his IV bag, does he have allergies? 

“no none but be careful with him he’s 8 weeks pregnant,” Zack said placing a hand on Cloud's abdomen “uncle Zack is going to take good care of you and your mommy okay?” 

Sephiroth felt like his brain was in a fog he barely heard the medical saying they needed to hurry to the lab.

Once in the lab, Cloud was rushed into the first available room and he & Zack were told to wait in the hall. Sephiroth’s brain finally caught up him “back at the reactor you told the medics Cloud was pregnant.” he said looking at his feet

Zack took a deep breath and sat next to Sephiroth “Yea he found out 3 weeks ago, I was worried that his cold wasn’t getting better. You’d kill me if something was wrong and I didn’t do something, Reno said they had credible info about sector 7 so I pulled some strings and got cloud moved to keep him & the baby safe. At night, they were staying with me. But don’t tell Cloud you know, I think he planned something special”

Sephiroth sat in stunned silence. “8 weeks? That means he got Cloud pregnant during his last heat, Cloud was pregnant with his child” then the worry hit “Cloud & the baby were hurt. What if he lost them?” He was so deep in his thoughts he didn’t hear Zack on the phone, nor did notice the doctor walking towards them.

“Zack, General would you come with me please”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cloud is transferred to a local hospital his fate as well as the fate of their little beings to wear on Sephiroth's nerves as he feels cheated out of a big moment in his life

As Sephiroth walked towards the small group of offices he struggled to stay calm “good news never happens when they want to talk to you in private..”

“In here gentlemen,” the balding man in his mid 50’s said stepping inside the room. As he took his seat he opened the folder in his hands. here it comes, the part where he tells us Cloud & the baby, our baby didn’t make it. His family…his family never had a chance. His thoughts that were running rampant were finally interrupted by Zack’s voice

“Are Cloud and the baby alright?” Zack didn’t even try to hide the fear in his voice

“Are you his mate? We noticed a bonding mark on his shoulder.” the doctor said

“Nope, the friend but Cloud is like a little brother to me.” Zack said with pride.

“I’m his mate & the father,” Sephiroth said. The doctor seemed shocked by his open admission.  
“Ah yes well, we were able to stabilize him, he lost a lot of blood but it seems like the sleep spell stopped him from bleeding out complexly but the blood loss also stopped the poison from doing further damage.” He said as he flipped through his paperwork “we got his x-rays back and he has a broken right wrist, arm, two broken fingers and a dislocated shoulder. Once he awake he’ll need help with feeding and dressing. However, his most serious injury is his head, luckily, he didn’t require surgery but we did have to give him stitches & we know that that he does have a serious concussion that we'll have to monitor closely. I’ve placed him on the list to be transferred to the hospital but right now we’re sending the most serious injuries first but you have my word we’ll take care of & make him as comfortable as possible” the doctor said.

“And our baby?” Sephiroth asked noticing that the doctor only spoke of Cloud’s injuries

“with him being unconscious we can’t ask if he has any abdominal pain but during his exam, I didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, no bleeding. We’re a research lab so don’t have the equipment to do a more thorough exam and handling him with extreme care. The doctors at the hospital will be able to tell you for sure but it seems like the baby is okay.” He said looking at his notes

“How long will it be before he’s sent to a hospital,” Sephiroth asked  
“it could be anywhere from 1 to 2 hours I’ve put him on the priority, I promise he’s in good hands General.” the doctor said closing the folder

“Can we see him?” Zack asked relieved to hear Cloud and his future niece or nephew were alive and getting the best treatment

“Of course, but when he’s transferred as his mate you’re the only one that can be with him.” the doctor said looking at the general as he led them back to Cloud.  
Once they entered the room as a research assistant as taking Clouds pulse, the two men stayed by the door not wanting to disturb her.

“Oh hi Zack, General you can come in I’m just getting his vitals,” she said as she jotted something on the piece of paper. The two men nodded but still stayed out of the way as the moved to two chairs that had been placed in the room. Cloud looked as if he was sleeping. He as no longer covered in blood, one arm was placed in what appeared to be a makeshift splint, a collar was placed around his neck & an oxygen tubes in his nose. Cuts of various shapes littered his face.

“I’ll be back soon so check on him.” the researcher said.

“he looks better than he did earlier,” Zack said giving Cloud’s leg a gentle pat.

“I’m glad that he & the baby are okay,” Sephiroth said carefully placing his hand on top of Cloud’s Sephiroth gave a slight frown not liking how icy cold it was

Just as Zack was getting ready to say something his phone began to ring.

“it’s Aeris, I gotta take this “ Zack said before walking out into the hallway.

Sephiroth took a deep breath and frowned all he could smell were disinfectants, he couldn’t smell Cloud’s scent or the baby, it worried him more than ever. He should be able to smell a secondary scent coming from him but all he smelled was a strong disinfects. Cloud would often snuggle closer to him claiming that he couldn’t get enough of his cherry blossom scent, it made him happy that could smell him but it disappointed him that he couldn’t always smell Cloud. At first he thought that the boy’s scent was inconsistent because he was newly presented, At first whiff, he thought the boy was a beta but every now & then when he and Cloud were alone he could smell something sugary something like cinnamon buns. For the first time, Sephiroth felt as though he was being cheated out of something. As he carefully took cloud hand fear set in, if somehow word got to Hojo there was no doubt in his mind that Cloud and child here in danger and he needed to protect him. “Watashi wa anata o mamorimasu, tada watashitoisshoni ite kudasai.” He whispered.

“What was that Seph?” Zack said reentering the room. Sephiroth frowned at Zack timing & mostly because he didn’t realize he was speaking aloud. “They’re going to start prepping Cloud; I called in a favor to Reno. I’m going to leave now so I can get to the hospital by the time you arrive” For once he was happy Zack was friendly with the redhead, normally he would groan and often spy on Cloud if he said he was going to spending time with Reno & Zack. Sephiroth watched as Zack put his hand on Cloud’s stomach “Uncle Zack will see you soon okay, I have to pick up Aunt Aeris. Be a good little one and try not to give your daddy such a hard time okay? Same goes for you Spiky, no more scares. I swear you’re going to make me old & gray before I’m 30.” Zack said happily “take care of them Seph”

Sephiroth nodded and turned his attention to the baby, how could Zack speak so gently to someone that couldn’t hear him. Then again, Zack could be warm & friendly with a rock. Would talking to them really help? His voice was too harsh he told himself it wouldn’t hurt Cloud to hear it but if it could hear for the past 8 weeks, it had only heard Cloud’s voice or Zack’s. 

“Excuse me, General I need to take Cloud’s vitals.” a female said interrupting his train of thought.

“I’m Dr. Castillo I hope you don’t mind but I’ll be traveling with you Cloud.” she said opening the large binder in arms.

Sephiroth began to worry “Is something wrong?”

“Oh no it’s because Cloud is not flying on a medical helicopter it’s more precautionary than anything. If you open that cabinet over there you’ll find Cloud’s possessions.” She said. As he opened the cabinet to grab Cloud’s things, she moved to the end of the bed to begin her exam. “Okay everything seems fine, no blood, no abdominal swelling but I light bruise on his hip. I suspect that where he fell, it looks like his temp is starting to rise” she said to him as she made more notes. “Okay Cloud you’re going to feel a slight pinch” she said removing a syringe from her pocket which could tell Sephiroth was worried. “don’t worry it’s just something to make sure he doesn’t develop a blood clot, I’m also going to give him a bit more antidote once I give him a new IV bag. Just as she was finishing her notes a 3rd class soldier entered the room upon seeing the general he saluted. “Is he ready?” The doctor nodded and Sephiroth watched as they carefully prepped cloud & moved him to the roof.

The flight to the hospital was short soon as they landed doctors were waiting to put Cloud in a room & run all the necessary test. He looked around expecting to see Zack but it seemed like he had gotten delayed. Eventually, a doctor interrupted his train of thoughts to give him an update on Cloud’s condition hadn’t changed but he was stable which was good since he had gone six hours without medical treatment. Once he was allowed into Cloud’s room he noticed that his arm had been set into a cast. He took a seat near his bed & listened to the soft beats the past 12 hours had caught up with him & he felt a headache brewing. After an hour there was a gentle knock at the door he assumed it was Zack but soon as he noticed it wasn’t Zack but a woman in her mid 40’s “oh general, pleased to meet you” she said extending her hand. “I’m Dr. Uribe. I’m Cloud’s obstetrician, Zack called to let me know Cloud was here.” She said as she walked over to the monitor. “Do you mind if I examine him. Sephiroth shook his head right now all that mattered was Cloud and the baby. Sephiroth watched nervously as the doctor began her exam. “Alright everything seems normal but let's get a look at this little one.” She said getting up and wheeling a piece of medical equipment into the room. Sephiroth watched as she spread someone gel over Cloud’s stomach and turned on the machine. Sephiroth frowned as the doctor ran the device in her hand over a spot ever times & frowned. He braced himself for the bad news. “My, My little one you are tough such a strong heartbeat, General would you like to hear?” She asked cheerfully. Sephiroth nodded and soon the room was filled with rapid little thuds. “If you look right here that’s your baby” the doctor said pointing to a gray blob. “a good strong heart but I’m a little concerned he or she is a little small for 8 weeks, Cloud & I talked about that on his last visit two weeks ago. 

“You did, is there anything we can do?” Something inside him softened it felt warm as he listened to the soft thumps and watched the little blob move.

“I’ve told Cloud that I’ve wanted him eating small nourishing & protein-rich foods, it will help him once the baby is born & if he chooses to breastfeed. With cloud being so small & young it will be hard on his body but it seems like these two are determined little fighters, would you like a picture General” she asked & Sephiroth nodded. “All right I’ll be right back.”

Sephiroth smiled as he had a family, he & cloud were going to be parents, was the apartment big enough? They could turn the spare room into a nursery he didn’t mind losing his office, his child would have everything it wanted. After a few more minutes passed the doctor came back with the picture & stack of papers & booklets. The doctor went over previous test Cloud had in his absence, things that he needed to look out for at this point. Once she left, a nurse brought him a something to eat and something for his headache which was getting worse. Eventually, he dozed off in the middle of his reading but a very weak new scent woke him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Japanese isn't that good but 'Watashi wa anata o mamorimasu, tada watashitoisshoni ite kudasai" means I will protect you, just stay with me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this & my other short stories when I get a chance.  
> Sorry, I've been away but I've had writer's block and my I adopted two little ones.


End file.
